


Copy Cat

by catnipulated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Smut, copy cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipulated/pseuds/catnipulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you do a one-shot smut with Castiel, where he takes off Dean’s actions and compliments the reader like Dean would, and then the reader gets turned on and flirts back. Then he is nervous about doing things, so the reader talks to him, and he builds up his confidence and takes control. Thanks hun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy Cat

You were cleaning up the mess you made while studying in your room when Castiel approached you.

You smiled and looked over to him, “Hey there” you said and got back to fixing papers.

“Uh, hello, Y/N.” He shuffled nervously next to you. Castiel always seemed to act extra timid around you, especially for the last few months. You smiled.

“What are you doing here?” You asked, Castiel tended to only be in the bunker when something major was going on.

“Well, actually…De-“ You heard a deep chuckle from the doorway, and turned to see Dean standing there, shoulders hunched over and whole body vibrating with his laugh.

“Cas buddy, can I talk to you for a second?” He asked, laughter dying down. Cas nodded and walked out of the room stiffly. Dean followed, putting an arm around his shoulder. You could hear his laughter start up again as they got further from your room.

Ten minutes later your desk was cleaned up and you were relaxing on your bed reading a book. You heard heavy steps coming towards your room. You looked up to see Cas in the doorway, who appeared somewhat relaxed.  
“What did you guys talk about?” You asked, sitting up and putting down your book. Cas gave you a half shrug and walked over so he was standing in front of your bed.

“Are those space pants?” He asked, and you looked down at your legs.

“Excuse me?” You said, extremely confused.

“Because your ass is out of this world.” He replied, a slightly pleased look on his face. You supposed the joke would be amusing if Cas didn’t say it in his typical matter-of-fact tone.

You decided to play with this, “Have you been looking at my ass, Castiel?” You saw panic build behind his eyes.

“Would you be flattered if I said yes?” He almost whispered. You nodded and he sent you one of his rare smiles.

“You are very attractive.” He stated, sitting on the bed. To say you were confused would be an understatement. Not that you weren’t enjoying the attention from the attractive angel.

“You aren’t bad yourself.” You replied with a wink. Cas fell into an eased position, his posture more relaxed than was usual around you.

“I have admired you for a long time, Y/N.” He said, looking at you for a reaction.

“And what do you ‘admire’ about me?” You inched closer to him. His eyes flicked over your body, and then to study your face.

“I like the way you speak, your eyes, the curve of your body…” He looked lost in thought as he listed almost everything about you; the way you walked, your laugh, he even mentioned the way you held yourself while cooking dinner sometimes.  
You sat through the long list, a stupid smile growing on your face. Castiel looked nervously at you after he finished.

You laughed, “Just kiss me already.” You whispered, your face inches from his own.

Cas delicately put a hand on your cheek, and pulled your face towards his, sighing with content when your lips met his. You pulled yourself closer to him, something deep inside heating up and burning at the thought of having him.  
You moved your hands to his chest and pulled at his shirt. He carefully took it off, looking a bit unsure about what to do.

You gave him an adoring laugh and kissed him deeply, stroking his tongue with yours. He released a pleasurable groan, the vibrations ticking your lips.

You smiled and pulled away long enough to pull off your shirt and went back to kissing Cas. You noticed his lips remained still against yours.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, feeling a moment of insecurity.

He shook his head and scanned his eyes down your body, “Are you sure you want to do this?” He looked unsure of himself and you smiled.

“Of course” You smirked, “Just follow my lead.” You snuck your hands down his chest and ghosted them over his skin. You felt him shivering under your touch.

You moved them to the top of his pants and kissed his chest, working your way down to your hands. Once you reached his pants you tugged them off with his assistance. You grabbed his cock through the fabric and Cas let out a breathy moan. You smirked to yourself and gently kissed him, nibbling his lip smugly. He wound his hands in your hair and pulled you closer to him.You grabbed his hands and put them on your breasts, arching into his touch. You almost laughed at the surprised look on the angel’s face. Cas moved his hands so they were on your back carefully tugging at your bra clasp.You smiled kindly and took your bra off, sending him an encouraging look. You could swear you saw something change in his eyes are he lowered his head to suck on your chest. His lips sent pleasure spiraling through you, making you burn with need.

Your thrust your hand into his boxers and starting pumping him. Cas made an animalistic groan and pulled your hand back. He laid you on your back and continued kissing down your chest, this time with more speed, until he reached your pants.  
He pulled the jeans and panties off with on movement and left you completely exposed to him. He looked over you triumphantly and bent over to softly kiss your thigh. You fought off the urge ti squirm as you watched him place gentle kisses up your leg, slowly trailing to where you needed his mouth most. 

He finally reached your mound and kissed the sensitive skin. You released a soft moan and he started to explore you folds with his tongue. Waves of pleasure were being sent through you as he flicked his tongue over your entrance and trust it deep inside of you. 

You moaned his name and arched off the bed, needing more of his delicious body. 

“Cas..” You breathed, “I need you.” He stopped and looked up at you with a slightly confused expression. 

“You need me?” He asked, even throwing in his little head tilt.

You couldn’t help but giggle, “I need you, inside me. Now.” You started to sit up but he pushed you back onto the bed. You watched him removed his boxers and line up with your entrance, looking to you to make sure that this was okay. 

You nodded and rubbed up against his cock. He wasted no time thrusting into you, giving you only a few seconds to get used to his size before going deeper into you. 

The room filled with sounds of skin against skin and your moans, his pace moving you close to the edge. Cas rubbed his hand roughly against your clit and you found your end, moaning in ecstasy you rode out your orgasm just as Cas came. He pulled out of you and laid next to you, but separate. You frowned and cuddled up to him. 

“You were taking Dean’s stupid dating advice, weren’t you?” You asked, eyes growing heavy with sleep.

“I wouldn’t call it stupid. It worked didn’t it?”

You smiled and closed your eyes, Cas wrapped his arms around you and watched your face as you drifted into a sleep.


End file.
